Une partie de Poker
by may-yam
Summary: Une partie de Poker sur Atlantis. Et une mise que Lorne ne va pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout aimer... ONE SHOT


Titre : Une partie de Poker

Auteur: may-yam

Spoiler : aucun, il faut juste savoir qui est Lorne.

Rating : T

Résumé : Une partie de Poker sur Atlantis. Et une mise que Lorne ne va pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout aimer... ONE SHOT

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient pas, ce qui est bien triste.

Note : Petit délire sorti de mon imagination, qui sera très vite balayé lorsqu'un jour on saura enfin la vérité. En attendant, je n'hésiterai pas à recycler cette idée si je fais d'autres fics un jour...

**Une partie de Poker**

Le Major Lorne détestait son prénom.

C'est pour cela qu'il ne l'annonçait jamais lorsqu'il se présentait, c'était toujours « Major Lorne », ou « Appelez moi Lorne » etc.

Et si par malchance on le lui demandait, il répondait « Lorne suffira ».

Malheureusement, là ou il ne pouvait pas se défiler, c'était au moment de remplir la paperasse. Alors il inspirait un grand coup, se dépêchait de l'écrire, puis expirait. Et quand il le pouvait, il ne mettait que l'initial.

Il ne pouvait pas utiliser un deuxième prénom, puisqu'il n'en avait pas. Pratique pour se différencier des homonymes...

_oooo_

Lorne ne comprendra jamais pourquoi ses propres parents ont choisi ce prénom-ci pour lui. L'hypothèse qu'il formulait était que ses parents n'avaient pas vu plus loin que la petit enfance. Ils faisaient sûrement parti de la majorité de parents qui pense toujours que leurs propres enfants ne grandiront jamais, n'auront pas de relations sexuelles et seront toujours les merveilleux petits anges qui sourient tout le temps.

Et puis la petite enfance est la période où les parents sont les maîtres absolus de leurs bambins. Les seules preuves sont les photographies faites pour mémoriser et garder le temps dans une fenêtre de 10 cm sur 10 cm, qu'on ressortait pour mieux en faire l'éloge.

C'est pourquoi à l'age de quatorze ans Lorne avait caché toutes les photos de lui dans le fin fond du grenier. Il avait beaucoup hésité à les brûler, mais ses parents lui auraient alors donné la plus grande punition de sa vie. Bref.

Personne n'avait le droit de savoir qu'il avait la coupe au bol, et portait des pantalons roses sur ordre de sa mère.

Question d'honneur.

Lorne avait mûri et avait perdu son innocence.

_oooo_

Il comprit un jour ce qui clochait avec son prénom. Il avait croisé un vieil homme qui lui apprit qu'ils avaient le même prénom, lors d'une banale discussion à la caisse d'un supermarché. Oui Lorne avait quatorze ans, il pouvait parler aux inconnus s'il le souhaitait et de plus il n'avait pas peur d'un vieux papy avec sa canne. Il savait courir vite.

Bref, suite à cette rencontre, Lorne s'était projeté dans l'avenir et réalisa alors l'horreur que c'était.

Oui c'était mignon, oui c'était adorable... Mais on ne pouvait pas vivre avec ! Comment allait il draguer les filles ? Elles allaient rigoler ! Et puis, quand il seraient au lit... Oh la honte !

Alors du jour au lendemain, Lorne ordonna à ses amis de le nommer « Lorne ». Et il n'hésitait pas à leur faire entrer dans la tête à coup de poing s'ils s'obstinaient.

C'est à peu près à cette époque qu'il eut peu d'amis, mais des amis fidèles et une réputation de gros dur.

Le plus difficile était de convaincre les adultes, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait, il réussit enfin à imposer « Lorne » dans le langage courant.

_oooo_

Après ses études, il entra dans l'armée, car d'après ses profs, il avait plus de chances de faire carrière là qu'ailleurs.

Il réussit tant bien que mal, jusqu'à atteindre le rang de Major.

Malgré lui, à cause de ce refus d'être prénommé, un aura de mystères gravitait autour de lui. Un des jeux préférés de ses camarades était de trouver son prénom, quitte à aller farfouiller dans les bureaux au risque de prendre un blâme ou alors de lui demander directement au risque de se faire envoyer sur la comète.

Quand des heureux gagnants avaient trouvé et le clamaient haut et fort face à Lorne, ils déchantaient très vite. Car Lorne avait appris à faire des coups vaches par derrière et par devant, pour bien faire comprendre que ce prénom était banni à vie, du moins face à lui. Et pas de pitié, hommes et femmes étaient mis dans le même sac.

Il y en avaient bien sûr qui lui demandaient pourquoi il refusait son prénom et pourquoi il le détestait. Alors Lorne ressortait les arguments qu'il avait façonnés au fur et à mesure de son existence. Il disait qu'il se voyait mal avec les cheveux blancs et de l'arthrose s'annoncer devant une immense foule. C'était un prénom de gamin, pas d'adulte. Point final.

Il y en avait bien sûr qui comprenaient tout de suite. Ceux-là, Lorne les appréciait beaucoup.

_oooo_

Puis un jour arriva le projet Atlantis.

Avec les méchants monstres suceurs de vies, les fous dangereux Geniis, les Anciens, etc. Bref de l'action à l'état brut, tout ce que Lorne adore. Surtout quand il pouvait faire joujou avec le lance-roquette.

Et puis, il aimait bien cet esprit de famille qu'il ne trouvait que sur Atlantis, avec ces scientifiques un peu foufous et ses militaires qui paniquaient dès que ceux-ci touchaient à quelque chose.

Il y avaient les soirées foot, les soirées pizza, les soirées DVD...

Et les soirées Poker.

_oooo_

- Bon Lorne, vous êtes d'accord ou pas ?

Le Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard, le plus haut responsable de la cité d'Atlantis, le capitaine Kirk de la galaxie de Pégase, lui souriait de toutes ses dents blanches.

Lorne cligna des yeux, puis reprit tranquillement ce que venait d'annoncer son adversaire.

- Vous misez deux semaines de... de bonne à tout faire personnelle plus une semaine de permission d'utiliser votre surnom que vous détestez, « Jojo », si moi de mon côté je mise aussi une semaine pour mon prénom ?

Au surnom de « Jojo », Sheppard avait fait une grimace. Lorne ne l'avait pas loupé, puisqu'il était en face de lui.

- Ouais c'est ça. Vous êtes ok ?  
- Vous avez lu mon dossier.  
- Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi je ne l'aurai pas fait ? J'aime bien savoir avec qui je travaille quand même.  
- Vous avez osé.  
- Hum oui. Alors, d'accord ou pas ?  
- Vous êtes conscient que si j'accepte, je n'hésiterai pas à dire « Jojo » devant toute la base ?  
- Mais je ferai de même pour votre prénom, Lorne. Et n'oubliez pas les deux semaines d'esclavage.

Oh bon sang, que fallait-il qu'il fasse ? L'enjeu était tentant... De plus, il avait un excellent jeu et il était sûr que le Colonel bluffait.

Sheppard avait eu McKay comme cela, résultat le pauvre génie se retrouvait sans réserves de barres chocolatées, le temps que le Daedalus revienne. Il fallait dire que la joie perverse inscrite sur le visage de Sheppard était convaincante et que McKay, lui, ne savait pas du tout mentir et reconnaître le mensonge.

Enfin, c'était quand même Sheppard qui allait se coltiner un scientifique en manque de chocolat, pas lui.

Sheppard qui avait quand même perdu face à Beckett et qui avait dû cracher le surnom ridicule que ses parents avaient trouvé uniquement pour lui quand il était petit...

« Jojo », bon sang, les parents étaient si étranges parfois...

- Lorne ? Vous rêvez ?

Lorne savait que Sheppard était en réalité un Wraith, il en avait hérité les gènes manipulateurs lors de son infection. Ou alors il était versifié par un Goa'uld, récolté lors d'une visite sur Terre. Ce type était un diable caché sous un masque d'ange.

- Lorne, nous n'avons pas toute la soirée. Etes vous d'accord ou pas ?

Lorne regarda à nouveau ses cartes. Il avait un si bon jeu... Mais pourquoi son prénom était en mise ?

- Lorne, j'aurai cru que vous auriez un peu plus de courage que ça...

Mais il le traitait de dégonflé !

Bon tant pis, il fallait oser dans la vie.

Et puis il était sûr que le Colonel bluffait.

- Ok, j'accepte le marché.

Lorne mit de coté les gémissement de McKay qui disait « vous êtes foutu », les soupirs de Beckett et les grognements de Ronon Dex.

- Le marché commence dès la fin de la partie, ok ?  
- Ok. Montrez vos cartes.  
- Ok.

Au fur et à mesure que Sheppard posait les cartes – une à une s'il vous plaît ! - Lorne pâlissait de plus en plus.

Il aurait voulu être six pieds sous terre.

Il soupira, posa tout son jeu sur la table, maudissant le fait que les héros avaient toujours du cul quand ils mettaient en jeu leur plus grosse honte. Il pria silencieusement pour que son calvaire ne soit pas trop dur. Il faudra penser à un plan de revanche.

Quand il vit le sourire radieux de Sheppard, il grimaça.

Pourquoi ces parents avaient choisi ce foutu prénom ?

- Merci d'être mon laquais pendant deux semaines, Major _Junior_ Lorne.

Lorne décida qu'il ne jouerait plus jamais au poker de sa vie.

**Fin.**

_ooooooooooooooooo_

Note de l'auteur :

J'aime beaucoup le prénom de Junior, mais je ne pourrai pas appeler mon enfant comme cela. En deuxième prénom, peut-être.

Un prénom, c'est important, cela fait partie d'une vie entière. Quand je pense que certains parents osent donner des prénoms farfelus à leurs enfants...

Après béta-lecture, l'HommeDeMaVie m'a fait la remarque "C'est comme ce pauvre Jones". J'avais complètement oublié ce pauvre gars. Eh bien, Lorne et Jones avec un point commun, ça peut donner de nouvelles idées :p

Merci en tous cas d'avoir lu ce petit délire jusqu'au bout ( qui est ma première fic, j'en suis toute émue ) :)


End file.
